russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13: Head-to-head race with ABS-CBN and GMA
September 22, 2013 A head-to-head battle of ABS-CBN and GMA, according to IBC-13 vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. The Kapinoy Network executive also said the network's projected net income of P1.1 billion for 2012. "As the head-to-head battle," Ocampo Cruz told Inquirer Entertainment."Extremely well in the morning, where we are slightly ahead, and in the total afternoon and early primetime from 6 p.m. all the way to the soaps. "In the primetime with the sitcoms in the ratings. Where the competition is doing well. In the late-night time slot, we are doing well in our current affairs programs. The noontime time slot is ours. That's a given of Lunch Break." He admits has made significant gains, that IBC-13 continues to be dominating the network's primetime news program Express Balita against ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA's 24 Oras. Jay Sonza's co-anchor is Amelyn Veloso anchoring on News Team 13. which is premiered on September 30. Working wonders ''' Lito said the network might even increase its target to P100 million ."Our sales and marketing groups have been working wonders," Lito said. "The advertisers have been very supportive. Able to contain our production. In fact, in many instances, some of our programs came in below the approved budgets. Last year, '''IBC-13 registered a net income of P1.1 million, significantly bigger than in 2012 in the battle of the networks despite the good ratings and revenues. IBC Channel 13 drastically the competition for viewership versus the traditional front-runners are ABS-CBN and GMA Network in the ratings game with local viewers. Gap narrows The Philippines' number 3 television network IBC-13, which has unvieled since 1998 surging ahead in the ratings with The Kapinoy Network's soap operas have also the network in its counter-programming of the Filipino soaps against ABS-CBN and GMA are the primetime dramas. "IBC-13 has long since invested in their dramas," he said. Certain amount of time is needed to develop our own programs and the understanding of the formats and experience to be able to put up a sustainable battle. "Our first investment in the drama format Safe In The Arms Of Love," Lito offered. The gap in the ratings then was very wide. Recently, our soaps were behind ABS-CBN and GMA. Lito attributes the high ratings of Safe In The Arms Of Love to the popularity of the young stars in the cast. He said a large chunk of IBC-13's production budget goes to the soaps with their big stars and locations. Frijolito, for instance, stars Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.. Safe In The Arms Of Love is directed by award-winning box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. 2 new movies He said the network has signed up with the former Kapamilya stars such as Erich Gonzales, Jake Cuenca, Cristine Reyes, Xyriel Manabat and Jason Abalos. "Even Cristine Reyes signed up with IBC, there is already the soap Safe In The Arms Of Love with the character of Nella along with Diether Ocampo and Cogie Domingo," Lito said. Aside from the network beefing up its TV programs to keep up with the competition, IBC Records is also is planning the music albums such as Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Miguel Aguila, Maria Aragon, Lani Misalucha, among others. It unveiled new TV shows in revenues and ratings. The new package includes Carita de Angel which has grabbed in the children's teleserye, sitcom Whattaboys, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, new movies and the phenomenal telenovela La Madrastra. IBC-13 news and current affairs shows as well as its high-quality entertainment have the edge over ABS-CBN and GMA. Entertainment is the stronghold of ABS-CBN, IBC and GMA. 'Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the new management:' TV :IBC-13 :Flagship VHF network, targeted at the general Philippine mass audience :IBC News Network (INN) :Fflaghsip UHF news network. Cable :Kiddie TV (kids channel) :Toon TV (cartoon channel) :DZTV TeleTrese (interactive news channel) :Danze TV (music channel) Radio :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :News and public service station :89 DMZ :The nation's #1 dance music station. :Wave 915 :Your urban music source.